


[Dickjay] 双向暗恋

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 杰森和迪克互相暗戀，但他們都不知道對方喜歡的是自己。





	[Dickjay] 双向暗恋

人人都知道，迪克就是人型自走炮。

爱对迪克来说，太容易从别人身上得到，也太容易分享给别人，仿佛在他的身体内有无穷无尽的爱，随意地、平等地无私奉献给别人，但这样的爱也是等同于什么也没有。

而对杰森来说，爱是很难得到的事，因此他也不会随便分享给别人，正如他知道要分享给迪克，这个永远不可能的，因为他得不到同等价值的爱，就这样傻呼呼的冲过去说，也就只有死路一条。

「小翅膀，小翅膀！」迪克敲打窗口的玻璃叫道。

杰森不耐烦地走过去打开窗问，「你来干什么？」

所以，为什么他会喜欢这个傻逼？

喜欢他，但不代表会喜欢迪克随意出入他的安全屋，也许正因为喜欢，所以才会如此麻烦。 当迪克踩着窗框进入安全屋里，那种像是把对方圈入自己地盘内成为他的所有物，会有种又满足又烦躁的异样感。

「我路过看到这间的辣热狗不错，就想过来和你分享一起吃。」迪克举着纸袋晃了晃，然后从纸袋里拿出辣热狗递给杰森。

他想他有必要澄清一下，别让那个傻鸟不停进出他的安全屋。

「如果这是你想带我回家的另类手段，我现在可以告诉你，想都别想。」杰森没有接过辣热狗，沉着脸说。

迪克耸耸肩，只好自己拿着辣热狗张开口吃，一大半的辣热狗在他口中咀嚼，说的话都含糊不清，「我没打算带你回家。」

「那为什么要特别从布鲁海文赶过来哥谭这里？」杰森看到迪克唇角上的一抹蕃茄酱，不自觉地盯着久久不能移开，那简直该死的像是诱惑他。

「大哥去探望自家弟弟是不需要理由的。」迪克用姆指抹过蕃茄酱，伸出浅色的舌头舔上姆指，然后抬头把目光停留在杰森身上问，「怎么了？」

「……不，没什么。」杰森回过神，感觉到有点口干舌燥，于是拿起水杯不停喝。

「那我当你这是同意了我在你家住一夜了。」迪克愉快地路过杰森跑入卧室，惹得杰森把水喷了一地都是。

「什么？！我他妈的哪里有同意了？！」杰森跑过去阻止某个不但多次打扰他，还打算融入他日常生活的蠢蛋，可当他把门打开的时候，脑袋一片空白什么都说不出话。

迪克把紧身衣脱到一半只露出上半身，如同敏捷的豹子般，肌肉条理分明的同时又有美好的曲线，在那精瘦的身材上隐藏着强力的爆发力，而在那白皙皮肤上，各种不同 的疤痕就是证据，充满神秘与危险，又富有魅力。

「小翅膀，你还有其他衣服给我穿吗？」迪克转头半开玩笑打趣道，「要是没有，我不介意和你祼睡。」

回应的是，一堆衣服直接扔在迪克的脸上，门被狠狠的砰一声关上，「谁他妈的的要和你祼睡！」

由于视线被衣服遮挡，迪克没能看到杰森耳边泛起不易察觉的红色，本该是傻呼呼的笑容在杰森走后，嘴角渐渐向下拉，他有些失落地把脸上的衣服 扒下来。

迪克有许多爱，家人的爱、朋友的爱、兄弟的爱和同伴的爱等等，如同一个瓶子里装满了五彩缤纷的糖果，但有一粒独一无二的糖果，他怎么也吃不到、碰不 到，他想要那一粒糖果。

把那粒糖果藏在没有人知道的地方，偷偷的拆开糖纸，慢慢品尝那份甜美。

但不急……

迪克睡在床上，等待杰森在他旁边躺下，感受到杰森的僵硬，迪克缓慢地瞬间眼，露出打量猎物般的眼神，看着杰森的背后，肩膊随着他的呼吸上下起伏。

他要充满耐性地，一步一步把猎物拉入他的猎场，砍断猎物的所有退路。

虽然与美女谈恋爱的经验丰富，但追男人的经验为零，可有一点他清楚知道。

表白要在成功率为100的时候进行的。


End file.
